1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to coherent detection of a received electromagnetic signal.
2. Related Art
Conventional coherent detection systems suffer from the disadvantage of being relatively expensive in terms of cost and power consumption. Conventional wireless communications circuitry is complex and has a large number of circuit parts. This complexity and high parts count increases overall cost. Additionally, higher part counts result in higher power consumption, which is undesirable, particularly in battery powered repeater units.